Aiko and Kazuo's Love Story
by Kurosuna no Kazuo
Summary: A love story based on two characters who meet under similar circumstances, both of them hold dark secrets... What does the future hold for the both of them? OCxOC, GaaraxMatsuri, NarutoxHinata and of course ShikamaruxTemari! Lemon coming, please review!
1. First Meeting

**Aiko and Kazuo's Love Story**

**Devoted2charmed's Author's Note: **Hi, I'm devoted2charmed! Ok, so this is a collaboration story between me and my psychotic lover KurosunanoKazuo. We made two OCs, the disciples of our favorite characters, and now we're writing their love story! Aiko is mine and Kazuo is, duh, KurosunanoKazuo's. This fic contains GaaraxMatsuri, ShikamaruxTemari, OCs from my fic, Golden, set two years before this one, and an OC created the same day the first chapter was written! Read and Review!

**KurosunanoKazuo's Author's Note:** Greetings, writers, readers, reviewers and flamers! This is my first fanfic created by me and my wonderful adorable girlfriend, Devoted2charmed. This fanfic was created by me and her as a colloboration of writers, and a way to show our love for each other. Please read and Review! Be on the lookout for Kazuo's history sometime in the future! Thanks!

Chapter 1: First Meeting

"Naruto-sama, are you sure this is a good idea?" Aiko asked nervously.

"Of course," Naruto assured her, adjusting his Hokage attire. Naruto, Aiko, Usagi, Mizu and Hinata were all in the Hokage's office, readying themselves to greet the visiting Kazekage from Suna. Hinata, dressed in a pale blue kimono, fussed over Mizu's hair, while Naruto fidgeted with his robes and Usagi attempted to adjust to walking in the constricting pink kimono she wore. Aiko stood nervously to one side, nervously adjusting her headband around her neck. She had only recently earned it and it still felt terribly unusual. Though she had been collecting and mastering ninjutsu her entire life, she had never really thought of herself as a ninja. And she had certainly never thought of herself as being good enough to be the tutor of a Kage's daughter.

"But are you sure you want me to stand with the family?" Aiko asked tentatively, "I mean, I'm only Usagi's tutor. I'm not a relative."

"Doesn't mean you're not family," Naruto persisted. He turned to her, smiling brightly, "I technically don't have any relatives. My family are those who are precious to me, and you are."

"Here's your hat, Papa," Usagi stood on her tiptoes, offering the Hokage hat to her father.

"Thank you, little rabbit," Naruto took the hat from Usagi and placed it proudly on his head, then turned back to Aiko.

"Aiko-chan, wasn't it you who said that the family you're born into isn't nearly as important as the one you make for yourself?" Naruto asked, smiling kindly, "I consider you to be part of my family, because you're precious to me and to my daughter. Now, you're standing with the family and that's final."

Aiko sighed, letting a slight chuckle escape her, "Alright, Naruto-sama, if you insist."

"Good!" Naruto grinned widely, then suddenly frowned, "and don't call me Naruto-sama."

--Later--

Aiko stood, fidgeting slightly, a millimeter behind Naruto and Hinata, Usagi and Mizu in front of her. A collection of ANBU was gathered at the front gate, lining was an open space extending from where the Hokage and his family stood to the gates, which were creaking open, making Aiko's heart pound. At last they stood ajar, and framed in them was the Kazekage of the Village Hidden in the Sand, accompanied by the obligatory honor guard. Gaara, his two siblings just behind him and his wife, Matsuri, by his side, walked slowly through the gate, past the line of guards toward his friend.

Aiko drew a shuddering breath. She'd never met anyone this important before. She knew that Naruto was the Hokage, but still he'd always seemed so cheerful and easygoing. It was easy to like Naruto, and easy to forget how powerful he really was. This person, a redhead with a stoic expression, practically radiated an aura of power. She gulped.

A flickering of shadows caught Aiko's eye. She tensed, watching as the shadows shifted, as though they were concealing something. The shape of a person flashed past, just feet away from the Kazekage.

Aiko reacted on instinct. "Kazekage-sama, look out!" Aiko shrieked, shooting forward, leaping over the two children in front of her, she soared across the distance between herself and the shadow. She tackled the person, throwing him, for it was indeed male, to the ground and pinning him beneath herself.

There was a moment of complete and utter silence. Then she heard, from somewhere behind her, Naruto's wild laughter, and suddenly her heart skipped a beat. What . . .

The Kazekage spoke. "What an interesting way to greet my right hand."

--Earlier

"Kazekage-sama, are you sure this is a good idea?" Kazuo asked nervously.

Gaara sighed in response, "Yes, Kazuo, the last thing I need is for you to suddenly freak out on me in the middle of all this."

Temari then spoke "You really shouldn't be freaking out so much, Kazuo. Gaara's still the Kazekage for a reason."

Kankuro continued "Besides, with all the ANBU, Temari, Matsuri, and myself, adding you is just overkill. We need you to be in the shadows, anything could happen, even in allied territory."

Matsuri finished up then "Please, Kazuo-san, do it for Him... please?" Matsuri asked.

It was Kazuo's turn to sigh "All right then, I'll stand guard in the shadows for Kazekage-sama and his family." Gaara nodded and then he said "Everyone, I would like to say something to Kazuo before we depart today for the Leaf." Temari and Kankuro nodded, and Matsuri placed a kiss on Gaara's cheek before she left the room, smiling at him, which made him shoot one right back at her. After they left, Gaara then said to Kazuo

"Do you understand why I'm making you do this, Kazuo?" Kazuo nodded and he responded

"Yes, Kazekage-sama, the whole point of this mission is another standard meeting of the leaf to discuss plans with our alliance for the coming year, correct?" Gaara sighed an d said "That's MY mission, Kazuo... YOUR mission still stands since the day you graduated as my student..." Kazuo's face flushed red and he looked down to the floor

"Understood, Kazekage-sama..."

--3 days later--

Kazuo was standing guard near the hidden Leaf's gate, he then waited until it opened fully and

then stealthily moved as close as he could next to Gaara without being detected... or so he thought

"Kazekage-sama! Watch out!" Kazo freaked out now as he looked around for enemies of the sand who might have been attacking him, so it wasn't a surprise that when he was thrown, he didn't see it coming. He looked up to this girl on top of him and moved his head in a way that he could see her face in the sun. He then heard Naruto's uproaring laughter and Gaara smirked as he saw this

"Interesting way to meet my right hand..."

Kazuo then looked at this girl and in truth, thought she looked very cute and then he asked her as he put his hand on her forehead "Are you all right? Do you have a fever?"

Naruto then ran over smiling and laughing at the same time "Sorry about that, Gaara!"He then looked at her and said "Aiko, Meet Kazuo... He's a shinobi of the Hidden Sand, and The Kazekage's right hand man.."

Gaara then stepped down to where they were and said "And Kazuo, This is Aiko, a Shinobi o f the hidden leaf... and the adoptive daughter of Naruto..." Kazuo smiled at her and he said "Nice meeting you, Aiko."

Aiko blushed a violent shade of red as she crawled awkwardly off Kazuo. He didn't seem angry, in fact everyone seemed slightly amused, but Aiko's face burned. How could she have been so stupid? There were ANBU everywhere! If there was a threat to either the Hokage or the Kazekage one of them would have noticed before she had!

As she and Kazuo both got to their feet, Aiko noticed the man she had tackled, in a way truly registering him for the first time. He was . . . well, he was gorgeous. She noticed him looking at her and blushed harder, staring determinedly at her feet.

Kazuo cocked his head in amusement. It was interesting to watch her face change colors.

When he spoke a moment later Aiko didn't really hear what he said. She merely nodded, whispered "I'm so sorry," turned on her heel and fled, ducking behind Naruto as soon as she reached him. Naruto was laughing openly, and Usagi was sniggering as well. Aiko squeezed her eyes shut and wished she were dead.

"I hear Hinata-sama was prone to such reactions when she was young as well," Kazuo laughed.

Aiko didn't get to see Hinata's blush.

Kazuo responded to her apology with a smile "Sorry for what..? You were protecting Kazekage-sama, how can I ever blame you?"

Naruto then had an idea in his head that made him smile like a kid in a candy store and then whispered to Usagi "I think they're starting to like each other, Usagi.... think you can work your magic?"

Usagi smiled devilishly and gave out a small hysterical laugh "Yes, Papa!" With that, she ran over to Kazuo and gave him a hug "Uncle Kazuo!"

Kazuo replied with a smile and a hug back "Well hello there, Usagi... you're still as spry as ever, I see...." Kazuo then walked over to Mizu and patted his head softly "How ya doin, Mizu? Everything good?"

Mizu nodded with a small smile "Yes... Kazuo-san..." Kazuo nodded some to Mizu now and he turned to see Hinata and gave her a small bow of respect "It's been a while, Hinata-sama, I trust everything is all right with you as well?"

Hinata gave Kazuo a nod and said softly still trying to hide that blush "Yes, Kazuo-san"

Naruto then ran over to Kazuo and gave him a friendly punch in the arm "Up for another battle, Kazuo of the Black sands?"

Kazuo then smiled and responded "Only to lose to you again!? Thanks but no Thanks, Naruto-kun!"

Aiko now hid behind Hinata and she whispered to Aiko "Don't worry about him... He's a kind soul... but he's suffered a lot..."

Aiko seemed confused "What do you mean?"

Hinata then turned her head to look at Aiko and said "He was a prisoner of Akatsuki... And Orochimaru..."


	2. Dreams

Chapter 2: Dreams

Aiko lay in bed, in her room in the Hokage Tower. She was asleep, or rather, she was trying to sleep. With very little success. She couldn't stop thinking about what had occurred that morning, and the sand ninja she had tackled. Kazuo no Kurosuna. Kazuo . . . Kazuo . . .

"Aiko-chan . . ." he whispered softly as he entered the room, his eyes burning with lust.

"Kazuo-kun! What are you . . . what are you doing here?" Aiko murmured softly, afraid to wake anyone as Kazuo crossed the room to her bed. He climbed on top of her, nestling himself between her thighs. "No . . . don't, Kazuo-kun . . ."

"Sh sh, Aiko-chan," he whispered, pressing one finger against her lips as the other hand toyed with the hem of her shirt. "Just lie still. I'll make you feel good, Aiko-chan."

Kazuo's hand slipped under her shirt, his rough palm against her soft skin making her squirm. "Kazuo . . ."

"Sh," he whispered, slipping off her shirt and eying her breasts hungrily, "let me make you feel good, Aiko-chan."

His fingers pinched her nipple, rolling it, pulling at it, toying with it, toying with her. She moaned and writhed beneath him, whimpering at the heat building between her legs. Suddenly he shifted forwards and she gasped as he leaned over her, realizing his intention. He was going to put his mouth on her breast, and she wanted him to. Oh, how she wanted him to . . .

"Aiko-chan, are you alright?" Hinata's voice jerked Aiko out of her dream.

Aiko sat up in bed, sweating, panting, and unbearably hot. She buried her face in her hands to hide her blush. "Yes, Hinata-sama . . . I'm alright."

Hinata nodded. "As long as it wasn't . . . the dreams again."

Aiko shook her head. "No, Hinata-sama, it wasn't. I'm alright. Thank you."

Hinata simply nodded again and disappeared from the doorway. Aiko flung herself backwards against the pillow. The cloth of her bedclothes was cool, and it soothed he overheated skin, but only for a moment before it became infected with her body heat. She rolled over, trying to ignore the aching need between her legs. At least it wasn't the dreams again, she told herself as her overheated body drifted back into a fitful sleep.

--Meanwhile--

Kazuo was lying in bed, the window cracked open and he looked over to see Aiko

"Aiko-san...?" She then walked over to him and kissed him on the lips, Kazuo then had his eyes widen some as this happened and he seemed confused "Aiko-san...?"

She smiled at him "Kazuo... I want you to take me... please... take me away...."

Kazuo then nodded as he said "I... Understand."

He then walked over to her and slowly removed her shirt to reveal her bra, he slowly caressed her and she moaned, he leaded her in to another kiss and she returned it wonderfully. When he opened his eyes again, he noticed himself to be in a test tube, held into it tight and only an air tube was there to help him breathe. Two men stood in front of him, One was short, yet wide, and had a strange hairstyle. The other had long hair and yellow eyes like a snake. He noticed two corpses behind them, and a third one was evident as well, his eyes opened wide as he noticed it was Aiko.

"NOOOO! MOM! DAD! AIKO!!!! AIKO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOO!"

Gaara then slapped Kazuo across the face and he woke up panting. "Dammit Kazuo, that's the third time tonight... don't tell me I have to be in the same room as you..."

Kazuo then looked down and said "I'm sorry... Kazekage-sama..."

Gaara sighed and he said "We'll be seeing her tomorrow... prepare yourself..."

Kazuo nodded "Yes sir..." Kazuo then tried to go back to sleep, but he couldn't... he could only lie awake thinking why he had a dream like that... the night... became restless for him.


	3. History and An Encounter

**Chapter 3: History and An Encounter**

_--Flashback, Kazuo--_

_"Today, you are no longer my student, but my right hand man." Gaara spoke to the man next to him on top of the rooftop of the Kazekage's mansion. _

_"You will no longer have to follow anyone's orders but my own, and do all missions based on my request for the good of the Hidden sand village."_

_The man nodded and then he said "Well then... Kazekage-sama... If i could ask you for one favor then... before I agree to this duty?"_

_Gaara then asked him "What is it?"_

_The man continued "My name is no longer Kazuo Kiriyama.... my clan died when my parents did all those years ago... I would now like to be called Kurosuna no Kazuo... meaning Kazuo of the Black sands...."_

_Gaara nodded "So it shall be then... However... There is one mission I will have you complete before I will consider you for the new name..."_

_Kazuo then looked at him and asked "What is it...?"Gaara then tuned at him and said "I want you to find the one girl who will mean everything to you... She does not have to be in the Hidden Sand, Temari is currently seeing a ninja in the Hidden leaf... But I want you to find her... No one can defeat the loneliness that life brings... I want you to find her... and stay with her forever..."_

_Kazuo nodded in response "I understand... Kazekage-sama..."_

_Gaara then nodded and said "Very good.... One last thing, Kazuo..."_

_Kazuo turned to Gaara and asked "Yes?"_

_Gaara then responded "If anything should happen to me... You will become... the next Kazekage.... I'm counting on you for that day..."_

_Kazuo nodded and he looked up to the sky of the Hidden sand and responded "With honor... Kazekage-sama...."_

_--Aiko--_

_"Fire Style: Black Fire Jutsu!" Aiko cried. A thin veil of chakra covered the interior of the circle created by her thumb and forefinger, like soapy water on a bubble wand. The fireball she blew out through her fingers turned a deep purple, almost black, as it shot towards the bandit._

_"Ninja!" yelled one of the band of eight or nine thugs, who might have been the leader._

_"Retreat!" yelled another, and a few moments later the dirt road was deserted save for Aiko and the little bond girl she'd saved. Or perhaps hadn't, she thought, watching as the eight or nine shadow clones the child, no more than seven or eight years of age, puffed out of existence. Aiko had thought when she'd jumped in that it was a battle between a gang of robbers and a helpless child, but upon further inspection this little girl didn't seem helpless at all._

_"Thanks!" yelled the child, bounding over to her, "that was really cool!"_

_"You're welcome, but it looks like you had it under control," Aiko rubbed the back of her neck nervously._

_"No no, that was awesome! That jutsu you did? That was amazing!" cried the little girl, "My name's Usagi Uzumaki! What's yours?!"_

_"I'm Aiko," she replied, a little bit calmer in the face of Usagi's friendly enthusiasm, "you're not bad yourself. Here, I'll walk you home."_

_"Its not far," said Usagi in acceptance, "I live in the Hidden Leaf Village. My father's the Hokage!"_

_"No wonder you're so advanced, Usagi-chan," laughed Aiko. It was easy to like the little girl, so easy she didn't even notice how quickly she'd slipped into calling her "chan."_

_As they walked Usagi regaled Aiko with the tales of various battles her father had won. The child seemed to truly worship her father, and Aiko couldn't deny being a bit jealous. After finding out the truth about her own father, seeing happy families had gotten hard again, especially after the dreams had started. Her uncle and foster father, Atsushi, had once shown her a picture of her mother, Kyeko. Since fleeing her home, that picture had haunted Aiko. Visions of her mother, surrounded by snakes, spiders and other unnameable things haunted her sleep. Knowing this child had a loving family stirred the pain in her heart, but it also made her happy, in a way. This child's father was everything a father should be, strong, kind, protective, and powerful enough to defend his family from any threat, if the seemingly endless string of terrible opponents he'd defeated was any indication. By the time they got to the village Aiko was more than a little nervous._

_"Perhaps its best if I leave you here," Aiko suggested as Usagi waved to the two guards by the gate. _

_"No way!" Usagi protested happily, "I want you to meet . . ."_

_SLAM! At that precise moment a tall man with spiky blond hair, wearing a red coat with black flames at the hem, came flying round the corner. Not looking where he was going, his hasty stride carried him bang into Aiko._

_"Sorry!" called the man, leaping up and grabbing Aiko by the arms to pull her to her feet._

_"That's ok, I'm . . ." Aiko began. However, she was interrupted by a sudden shout from down the street, where the structural integrity of a large billboard advertising a pornographic movie seemed to be failing. Quick as a flash Aiko flipped through a rapid series of hand signs, and suddenly the speed of the billboard's fall slowed to nothing._

_"Very impressive," said the blond man, grinning, "where'd you learn that jutsu?"_

_"I created it, actually," she told him shyly, "I'm Aiko Kazumi, by the way."_

_"Hi," said the blond man, extending a hand, "My name's Naruto Uzumaki, First Golden Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves!"_

--Present--

Kazuo and Gaara were preparing to see Naruto now at the Hokage tower, Kazuo was blushing entirely as he was there, Kankurou was also there and Kazuo then asked "Temari-san already left to see Shikamaru?"

Gaara nodded "Yes, Matsuri's with them as well."

Kankurou continued "It's just gonna be me and Gaara at the Meeting, Kazuo, why don't you spend the day with Aiko?"

Kazuo then looked at Kankuro like he had three heads "Why...?"

Kankuro then said "Well, your night terrors are evident enough as it is... You wouldn't dream about her unless you felt something for her yesterday, don't you think?"

Kazuo then blushed entirely red and he responded "She's.... cute, isn't she...?"

Gaara then said "Kazuo.... your orders today are to spend the day with Aiko, and that's that, and to make it official, you'll have Usagi and Mizu following you around, they'll report to me tonight about how you spent the day with her, understood?"

Kazuo was speechless, This was the rare order from Gaara he got only once in a blue moon, but he had to follow it regardless, so then he nodded and responded "Understood.... Kazekage-sama..."

--At the Hokage Tower--

"Come on, please!" Usagi begged, jumping up and down besideAiko.

"No!" Aiko insisted, tucking scrolls into her pack, "I'm sure Kazuo-san has better things to do then sit in on your ninjutsu lesson! He's here with the Kazekage, I'm sure he has important responsibilities!"

"No he doesn't!" Usagi protested, "Uncle Gaara ordered him to follow you around!"

"Oh really?" asked Aiko sarcastically, "And why on earth would the Kazekage order one of his ninja to stalk me?"

Mizu, sitting on Aiko's bed behind her and Usagi, facing the desk, muttered something inaudible.

"What was that, honey?" Aiko called over shoulder, still busily packing.

"He said Gaara wants Kazuo to pop your cherry."

Aiko's face turned bright red, her head snapping around to stare at Usagi so fast her neck popped. "What?!" she demanded.

"Gaara wants Kazuo to . . ."

"I know what you said!" Aiko snapped, her blush deepening, "my question is why in the hell does the Kazekage of the Hidden Sand Village care about my _cherry_?"

"I think its more about Kazuo," Usagi said coolly.

Aiko buried her face in her hands. Suddenly, she looked up, her face unusually set.

Usagi smirked, "What's up, Aiko-sensei?"

Aiko glanced down at the little girl, returning her smirk. "Oh nothing, Usagi-chan, just a little bit of mischief. If you'll help me . . . I think I'm going to play a game with Kazekage-sama and Kazuo-san, hm?"

--Later--

Kazuo then found her at the training grounds and Mizu wasn't too far off from him, Kazuo then asked him "So this is usually where it happens, Mizu?"

Mizu nodded slowly and Kazuo then said "Understood..."

He then showed up to where Aiko and Usagi were and he asked "So, what's the lesson, Aiko-sensei?"

Usagi smiled wide and responded "Look Aiko, Kazuo's here! Good job getting him here, Mizu!"

Mizu gave a small smile to that compliment, and Aiko responded "Kazuo-san! today you will have to have to catch me and Usagi in a shadow clone chase! And You have Mizu as your backup!"

Usagi then said "And you don't want any cherries to rip apart today, either, Uncle Kazuo!"

Kazuo cocked his head to the side "Cherries?"

Aiko blushed full red but didn't let Kazuo see it as she made shadow clones of herself "Good luck trying to find us, Kazuo!"

The clones darted off in different directions and Mizu said "They wanted to do this... I'll.... do my best... Kazuo-san..."

Kazuo seemed confused and he said "Very well! I Hope this constitutes spending the day with her! Let's go, Mizu!" Mizu nodded and they leaped after the shadow clones to find the original.

--A Short While Later--

Aiko was being careless. She had instructed Usagi to be as careful as possible not to be caught, and Mizu to only go after his sister. That left Kazuo to pick up on her deliberate mistakes.

Glancing around as she leaped from rooftop to rooftop she tried to find the right location. If the Kazekage wanted to mess around with her love life, then she'd just have to mess with him right back. And that meant messing with Kazuo. She found the perfect spot, and dropped to the ground.

Just as she suspected, Kazuo appeared within just a few minutes. He dropped to the ground at the mouth of the alley between a bookshop of varied titles and a seedy little bar, and calmly strode into the shadows. What he saw made his eyes widen. There was Aiko, leaning against a wall, her eyes fixed on him. Her skirt hung a little lower on her hips to expose a pale stretch of midriff, the cuff links on her shirt were undone, and her headband and cloak lay abandoned on the floor of the alley. One arm was pressed against the wall over her head, the other toying innocently with the hem of her skirt.

"So, Kazuo-kun," she purred seductively, "I hear we're supposed to spend the day together?"

Kazuo blushed as he saw her like this. He figured something was going on the moment Aiko stopped teaching Usagi for the day And Kazuo said "Y-yes... Kazekage-sama ordered me to do so today... why are you... like this?"

While this was happening, Jiraiya was watching the whole thing from nearby and wanted to get in a bit closer. Kazuo noticed this as Jiraiya was actually peeking out of the bar. Kazuo then sent a barrage of Iron sand from the area around him to push Jiraiya out of the bar and used Iron sand daggers to pin him to the wall "And just what Are YOU doing here, Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya responded "Now, Kazuo, is that how you really want to address one of your former teachers?"

Kazuo grunted and responded "All you ever taight me were lewd Tactics, Kazekage-sama was my true teacher, and Temari-san Taught me the summmoning jutsu! You're nothing more than a cheap pervert!"

He then turned to Aiko who was putting her clothes back on as fast as he could and then he asked her "I'm sorry... Aiko-san.... it seems Kazekage-sama didn't put your feelings into consideration... He was only thinking about me... Forgive us...."

Aiko blushed as she saw Kazuo talking to him like this, And Jiraiya then said "Smooth lines.... have you been reading my books?"

Kazuo responded "It's as Hokage-sama said, Jiraiya... your books are really boring..."

Jiraiya yelled out "WHAAA!? HOW CAN YOU NOT APPRECIATE THE BEAUTY OF THE-"

He didn't finish the sentence as he was now sent flying into the Outer walls of the Hidden Leaf forest all by his Iron sand power, he then turned to Aiko and said "I am the only person alive who can use Iron Sand.... The color of the sand is where my name comes from... we never met each other properly.... I am Kurosuna no Kazuo.... Right hand man of the Kazekage.... The last Survivor of the Kiriyama clan.... and the future Kazekage."

Aiko didn't think she'd ever blushed so hard in her life. It was all too much, too much for her little heart. Skirt, cloak and headband back in place, she turned on her heal and ran.


	4. Realization

**Devoted2charmed's Author's Note:** Hey people! For those of you who are reading this and loving it, check out my story on devoted2charmed's profile "Golden". It has Usagi and Mizu! Also . . . REVIEW DAMN IT!

**KurosunanoKazuo's Author's Note:** Still no reviews? ya lazy bums... I review most of the stuff I read! Anyway, this chapter just shows the basic rundown of his back history, be on the lookout for the more descriptive version in the future!

Chapter 4: Realization

"We need to tell dad what happened," Usagi called over her shoulder to Mizu, who was just barely keeping up with her. They were hurrying down the street towards the Hokage Tower, trying to get home to tell Naruto and Gaara what they had seen. Following Aiko's trail after she was fairly certain she had lost Kazuo, Usagi had seen her teacher dart out of an alley between a bar and Kakashi's favorite bookshop, hurriedly fastening her long blue cloak about her shoulders and fleeing as fast as her feet would carry her. Moments later she'd seen Kazuo sprinting after her, and had immediately gone to find Mizu.

"What . . . what do you think . . . happened to Aiko-sensei?" Mizu stuttered.

"I don't know," Usagi panted, "but whatever it was, I bet Jiraiya-sensei had something to do with it!"

"What about . . . Kazuo-san?" Mizu gasped, "what . . . was he doing there . . .? And why . . . was she running from him?"

"That's why we have to tell dad!" Usagi called back.

--Meanwhile--

Kazuo was running after her and he yelled out after her "Aiko-san! Wait!"

He chased after her with all his might and even had to propel himself using iron sand on a number of occasions, but he ran and finally, after a few minute's worth of chasing her, he caught up to her, she was panting from all the running, but her face blushed red and she broke down when she was stopped by him, went down on her knees and cried "I can't believe it.... I was seen by Jiraiya.... How could I have not noticed him!?"

Kazuo then knelt down to see her face and said to her "He's experienced at things like that, unfortunately..."

Aiko then snapped her head around to look at Kazuo "And your Kazekage ordered you to pop my cherry!? What's the meaning behind that!?"

Kazuo then looked down and he sighed "Kazekage-sama... has put me on a mission.... it has nothing to do with.... well, with sex... If you don't mind talking to me about it.... then we can have this conversation now..."

--Meanwhile--

"Ugh, I'm beat!" Naruto said as he got out of the meeting with Gaara, and he noticed Usagi running towards him with Mizu not far behind "Little rabbit.... Mizu... What is it?"

Gaara, who was walking right next to Naruto asked "Has something happened between Kazuo and Aiko...?"

Usagi then yelled out "Jiraiya-sensei peeped in on Aiko-sensei's trick! She thinks Uncle Gaara's plotting against her love life!"

Naruto then turned to Gaara, "Gaara... What is the meaning behind all this?"

Gaara then sighed and explained. "It's no surprise that Kazuo and Aiko find each other attractive... I'm trying to get the two of them to date.... it had nothing to do with sex... unless they wanted it to go that far..."

Naruto had his eyes widen "You mean… you think!?"

Gaara nodded "Aiko may be the girl Kazuo will need to complete his mission...."

Usagi smiled mischievously as Mizu was still catching his breath and Naruto turned to his children now "Mizu, I need you to find Jiraiya and tell him to come here, otherwise, I'll send the ANBU, Usagi, I need you to find Temari and Shikamaru, and convince them to find Aiko and Kazuo... but if it looks like they're having a meaningful conversation, then leave them be until it ends, understood?"

Mizu nodded and walked slowly towards the exit to get the perv, Usagi nodded and said "Gotcha, Papa!"

Naruto then turned to Gaara and sighed "His mission, huh...? Why'd you give him that mission...?"

"Gaara responded "Loneliness.... is a curse.... You should understand that..."

Naruto nodded "Yeah... you're right..."

--Later--

"Shika-chan, if you don't stop being lazy I really will hurt you," Temari warned dangerously.

Across the training field Shikamaru sighed. He had hoped that having Matsuri there would make her a little more agreeable. No such luck. The presence of an audience seemed only to increase her desire to show off, and of course that meant when he didn't give her the fight she wanted he peaked her anger.

"Let's go home," Shikamaru half suggested, half pleaded. He really hadn't wanted to come out training today anyway, and leaving their son Shikashi with Ino and Choji just meant he'd owe the two of them another favor Ino would hold over his head forever.

"But we have a guest," Temari protested, swinging her fan again. Shikamaru was knocked back against a tree, and Matsuri giggled. Shikamaru resisted the urge to glare at her. She really wasn't helping. She seemed rather to enjoy watching him get his ass kicked by his wife.

"Aunt Temari!" called a voice from up in the air. All three of them looked up to see what looked like a blond bird circling the training field. Further inspection upon its landing revealed it to be Usagi, who stood at attention in front of Temari.

"Report!" snapped Temari. Her tone was serious, but her eyes danced with laughter at the familiar game.

"The Hokage wishes you and Uncle Shikamaru to find Aiko-sensei and Uncle Kazuo!" Usagi yelled back, her face set and serious like a soldier.

"What on earth for?" Temari asked, leaning more casually on her fan.

"Uncle Gaara wants Uncle Kazuo to pop Aiko-sensei's cherry." Usagi stated bluntly.

Temari's expression didn't change in the slightest. "And?"

Shikamaru's mouth dropped open. "What?!" he demanded, "why would Gaara want anything like that?!"

"Aiko-sensei is upset that Uncle Gaara is messing around with her love life," Usagi continued, "oh, and Grampa Jiraiya saw Aiko-sensei without all her clothes on."

"What?!" Shikamaru repeated.

"Let's go, Shika-chan," said Temari, walking leisurely across the training field, taking her husband by the arm, and leaving Usagi alone with Matsuri, dragging a very confused Shikamaru behind her.

--Meanwhile--

Kazuo and Aiko stood up now on the bridge where they were standing and Aiko had calmed down, Kazuo then said "Kazekage-sama... He never intended to mess with your love life... not even once... he's not that sort of man... He just... cares about me.... and didn't take you into consideration... I apologize for him..."

"Well maybe your Kazekage shouldn't assume so much!" Aiko snapped, a little angry. Almost immediately, though, she blushed and looked away, then down at her feet. "I'm sorry," she murmured shyly, "I just . . . I'm just a little, flustered, that's all. I don't like feeling as though I'm being used. Or feeling like people see me as some kind of whore."

Kazuo responded to her simply "If anyone called you something of that sort, Naruto-kun, Kazekage-sama, Usagi-chan, and everyone else who knows you would do everything in their power to knock the truth into them...." Kazuo then looked at her and said "Do you want to know.... what my mission is... and why it was given to me...?"

Aiko looked up at him, then down at her feet again, biting her lip. "Kazuo-san," she whispered, "what happened to you?"

Kazuo then said "I'll tell you.... but my past... isn't one for the faint of heart... It's not something I like to remember.... do you still... want to hear it...?"

"My past is not a happy one either, but from what Hinata told me, its nothing compared to yours," she whispered, looking up to meet his eyes, "please tell me, Kazuo-san."

Kazuo nodded and took a deep breath "Very well..." He then looked up to the sky as he remembered his past and it felt as though... it happened yesterday... "I was a normal student in the hidden Sand's Academy... I had my parents, and many pet scorpions... it was strange... but back then... they had always seemed to scare me...."

He then looked over at her and he said "It was the day of my graduation.... after I had passed the final exam and was granted my forehead protector, my parents went out shopping for a celebration dinner.... and I went home by myself...." he looked towards the river and his eyes sharpened now as hatred fueled his eyes.

"That's when HE showed up... a pale-skinned man.... with long black hair, eyes as yellow as the strongest venom... and a smile that made me stand speechless and motionless.... I was knocked out shortly after...."

He turned to face Aiko and he asked her "You know who he was, right...?"

Aiko was speechless herself and that's when Kazuo nodded "Orochimaru..."

Kazuo then looked down at the river again "I don't know how much later I woke up... but I do remember that I did wake up due to the whistling wind around the desert, and I was being carried by him in one arm... and to my left... there was the revered puppet master, Akasuna no Sasori... I was terrified and struggled to break free.... and my parents showed up shortly after... with hundreds of scorpions surrounding the three of us..."

Kazuo then started shedding a tear and he covered his face "They were both slaughtered... effortlessly... my parents.... died crying... and before I was given a chance to scream.... I was knocked out again..."

"My god," Aiko whispered.

Kazuo then pulled down one of his sleeves to show her a scar "This is one of many scars that they gave me... Orochimaru made me a part of an experiment... to see if other individuals could use iron sand....and Sasori was watching the whole thing... a simple hair from the puppet of the third Kazekage had enough DNA to give anyone the ability to control iron sand.... I was the only one who survived....."

Kazuo then responded "I spent years in a test tube.... just being experimented on... at first, I cried... then, I got angry.... then... I shut down..." Kazuo then sighed again and said "Ironically enough... that's where my name comes from..." he then created a small kunai out of Iron sand. "Kurosuna no Kazuo... The black sands are nothing more than the iron sand in my body..."

Kazuo faced Aiko again "After three long years of being an experiment... The lab was shut down... it must have been because Orochimaru left Akatsuki shortly after.... and they both left me there to die... I broke out of the test tube and screamed, I acted like a beast... destroying everything around me... And even then... I wasn't alone.... thousands of scorpions suddenly appeared.... but they were there to comfort me... they listened to my troubles, brought me food and water.... I had no idea where I was, so the lab was the only place I could stay..."

Kazuo then smiled as he wiped off his tears "I spent almost a year with the scorpions.... but then... Kazekage-sama found me.... at first, I thought he was nothing more than another threat, so I attacked him, and after he blocked my attack, I noticed the insignia he wore... and it was that of my former home...I then asked him 'What the hell do you want from me!? Why are you even here!?' He then responded 'You were lonely... weren't you, Kazuo...?' I was called by my name for the first time in years... I always felt like an experiment... a tool.... but someone still knew my name... and called me by it... He took me back to the Hidden sand and explained the foundations of my clan... and became my personal teacher about ninjutsu... and taught me how to control my Iron sand... I met Temari-san and Kankuro-kun shortly after... Kankuro always listened to what I had to say... and Temari taught me comedy, manners, and the summoning Jutsu... they were... no.... they ARE my family... can you understand that?"

"The family you are born into is not nearly as important as the one you make for yourself," Aiko whispered, "I . . . I know exactly what you mean, Kazuo-kun."

Kazuo nodded, then shed a tear of happiness now and smiled "Kazekage-sama gave me a mission in return for allowing me to change my name... My mission is... to find the one girl who will love me... and start a family for my own... He doesn't want loneliness to murder me and have me spend my days alone... He chose you because.... I dreamed about you..."

A single, solitary tear ran down Aiko's face, unnoticed by Kazuo, and landed in the dirt.

"Kazuo-kun . . . I'm so . . . so sorry . . ." she whispered. Her hands had balled into fists at her sides, her head bent and her eyes fixed on the ground.

"What's been done to you . . . can never be forgiven . . . I'm so sorry . . . but . . . why me?"

Kazuo then blushed and responded to her "Because.... you're... adorable...." he could barely look at her as he said that... "You're free-spirited... and you just... showed up in my dream.... my... night terror.... I envisioned you dead with my parents...."

He burst down crying now, and he sobbed as he could barely speak "I couldn't take it... I could barely sleep last night... just putting me there again is hell... but seeing you.... it's... it was too much! I couldn't handle it!"

"Kazuo-kun!" Aiko cried. Before he could protest, she'd wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her, "Kazuo-kun . . . I . . . I'm alright. I'm not going to die, I promise."

She looked up at him, tears streaming down her face. "And I . . . I dreamed of you, too . . . Kazuo-kun . . ."

Kazuo then noticed her holding him and he felt strange... but not a bad strange... just a strange he had never felt before and he slowly held her back, his arms wrapped around her slowly and he asked as his eyes shut while holding her "Did you now...? and what.... exactly happened...?"

Aiko blushed and tried to pull away, but he held her fast. She instead settled for looking at her feet.

"Nothing, Kazuo-kun," she whispered, acutely embarrassed all of a sudden.

Kazuo nodded "I see..." he then looked at her and asked "Is it okay... if we stay like this... a bit longer...?" He asked as he refused to let her go... He didn't want to lose this feeling anytime soon...

Aiko blushed harder. "Oh . . . ok, Kazuo-kun . . .I mean, I . . ."

Aiko didn't get to finish her sentence. At that precise moment, Kazuo took hold of Aiko's chin, tilted her face to his, and kissed her.


	5. Kiss and a Mission

**Devoted2Charmed's Author's Note:** What does _REVIEW DAMN IT_ mean?

Chapter 5: Kiss

_At that precise moment, Kazuo took hold of Aiko's chin, tilted her face to his, and kissed her._

Aiko didn't think it was possible to blush any deeper, but somehow she managed it. Kazuo's mouth pressed to hers, his tongue gently probing at her lower lips, asking for entrance into her mouth. She hesitated. She'd never been kissed before, never given a kiss, and for a moment she panicked, frightened in her ignorance. Then Kazuo began to suck at her lower lip, pulling it into his mouth, and for a few moments there were no more thoughts for Aiko. Her lips parted and Kazuo's tongue began to slowly, sensually explore her mouth. She slid her tongue over his, her heart racing as he shivered in response. She gave into the feeling, letting him kiss her, letting herself kiss him back.

Kazuo continued the kiss, he loved feeling the inside of her mouth and kept it going for about half a minute and then he broke it to look at her blushing face and put his hand on her cheek "Aiko-chan... I'm glad I met you..." he said as he smiled at her and put his head on her shoulder "It seems weird to ask this now... but would you like to join me... for a meal? I'll pay..."

Aiko breathed deeply through her nose, trying to stop her head from spinning. It didn't help. Lack of oxygen, the intimacy of what had just happened, and shock converged in her system, making it impossible to process her thoughts. When she heard Kazuo's request, all she could do was nod and let him pull her in to his side, guiding her gently across the bridge.

Before the two got anywhere close to a restaurant, Temari, Usagi, Shikamaru, and Matsuri all showed up, Aiko hid behind Kazuo now to hide her blush and the look on Kazuo's face gave it away for Temari.

"I assume she's fine, right, Kazuo?"

Kazuo nodded with a huge grin on his face "Yup!"

Usagi then asked him "Did you pop her cherry?"

Aiko held Kazuo even tighter now from behind, and Kazuo gave a small chuckle and said to her "Now, now, Usagi-chan... Kazekage-sama's mission has nothing to do with that...."

Usagi then responded "But it did happen, right?"

Shikamaru then stepped in and said "By the way he's speaking, it's clear something happened... but I don't think THAT happened, Usagi..." Shikamaru had a sigh of relief and looked up to the sky with his hands on the back of his head "How troublesome..."

Matsuri then stepped in and smiled as she saw all this "I think we should just leave them alone for now... Aiko doesn't seem like she wants to talk to anyone but Kazuo-san..."

Shikamaru nodded "Yeah, you're right.... And we came out all this way, too... let's go home..."

Temari then turned to face him and snapped "OH NO YOU DON'T! YOU'RE COMING RIGHT BACK TO THE TRAINING GROUNDS!"

Before Temari could even reach him, his shadow moved to her and trapped her in it "Shadow possession, Success....Let's go home already..."

Kazuo chuckled some at the sight of all this, Usagi just gave a small laugh and she said "You fell for it, Aunt Temari!"

--Later--

Aiko sat across the table from Kazuo, trying her best not to blush. It was hard though, what with Kazuo staring straight at her and all. She glanced out the window, trying to distract herself from his scrutiny. Damn, did he have to be so . . . so . . . attentive?

She really didn't want to discuss what had happened on the bridge, really _really _didn't want to discuss it. How was she meant to discuss it when she wasn't even sure how she felt about it? She took a sip of her water, the cool liquid feeling rather strange on the warm interior of her mouth and throat. Thinking about her warm mouth just made her blush harder. She knew he couldn't have failed to notice.

"Kazuo-kun, is something wrong?" Aiko murmured, trying to keep her voice casual.

Kazuo responded as he looked at her the way he was the entire time and responded "I'm just curious about something, Aiko-chan..." Kazuo then looked down at his hands and asked her "Was that... too fast for you?"

"No!" Aiko blurted, a little faster than she meant to, "no, its ok. I mean . . . I just . . . I'm . . . I'm not used to people staring at me, is all."

Kazuo nodded "I see... Sorry about that..."

The server for their restaurant showed up "Welcome to Shushuya, today's special is grilled vegetable medley accompanied with a chicken pilaf, miso soup, and for dessert we have fresh sweet rice cakes with ice cream"

Kazuo then asked her "Aiko-chan does that sound good?"

Aiko nodded shyly. At least he wasn't staring any more.

Kazuo then said "That sounds good, we'll share the food, and also..."

Kazuo whispered something to the server and the server nodded "That can be arranged. Your food will be ready in a bit, please wait..."

Kazuo smiled a mischievous grin now to Aiko, he didn't think he was capable of it, but he did it. He was planning something special for her with the restaurant's staff, but he was gonna surprise her with it.

Aiko bit her lip. She wasn't entirely sure she liked where this was going. She was not exactly one for surprises. Surprises were bad. Surprises sparked emergency ninjutsu instincts.

"Kazuo-kun, what are you up to?" she asked with some trepidation.

Kazuo responded "Something you'll remember for the rest of your life, Aiko-chan... and I promise you, I won't do a thing personally... I just.... requested a little something for you, that's all..." Kazuo said with a loving smile "Trust me, You'll love this..."

--Meanwhile--

After a long journey of huffing and puffing, the son of the Hokage found jiraiya and gulped, he walked over to him slowly and tapped on his shoulder as he was looking on his telescope at the bathhouse

"What is it!?" Jiraiya shouted so loud that Mizu covered his ears and Jiraiya then said "Oh.... Mizu... sorry about that... something going on?"

Mizu just pointed at the Hokage tower and Jiraiya asked "You want me to go there...?"

Mizu nodded Jiraiya then asked "And your dad asked you to?"

Another nod and Jiraiya had a sweat drop running down his cheek now "And your dad's gonna send ANBU after me if I don't..."

Mizu nodded once more and Jiraiya sighed "Fine... I'll go... and I'll take you with me... you look so tired from all the running you must have done."

Another nod and Jiraiya laughed some "You really do take after your mother... I'll teach you all about women once you're old enough like I did with your dad and Usagi!" Mizu blushed bright red and the two walked alongside each other.

--Meanwhile--

"I feel almost as though I'm at a disadvantage here," Kazuo remarked, staring at Aiko openly again.

Aiko blushed, "Why, Kazuo-kun?"

"You know all about me, now," Kazuo held her gaze as she tried to look away, "but I have yet to learn almost anything about you, Aiko-chan. Tell me . . . what happened to you?"

Aiko hesitated. She did not like talking about her past. It was hardly ever a good idea, and with Kazuo fixing her with that look of his, she didn't exactly trust herself to speak.

"I was born in a land that no longer exists," she said vaguely, trying not to go into detail, "my father is dead and my mother . . . Never mind her. She couldn't keep me, and my father didn't want me, so my uncle took me in. He's the one who taught me ninjutsu, well some. The rest I learned on my own, traveling after the land where I was born was overrun by rogue ninja."

Kazuo listened intently and he responded "I see.... and how did you eventually reach this Hidden village, and become the adoptive daughter of Naruto-kun?" He asked calmly, he wanted her to talk a bit more... he wasn't used to someone who stayed quiet all the time, even Kazekage-sama knew how to keep a conversation going, and Kazuo was doing his best to keep this up.

Aiko giggled a little. Kazuo blinked at her. "What?"

"I was just wondering when you were going to bring that up," she laughed lightly, "I really wouldn't call myself his adoptive daughter, in fact I don't. Its just something he made up. He has much the same view on family that I do, that the one you make for yourself is more your family than the one that shares your name. If you ask him who Sasuke Uchiha is, he'll say his brother, and he'd say the same about your Kazekage, probably. Calling me his daughter just means I'm close to him, that I'm a part of his family."

Kazuo nodded and then he said "I see..." he then laughed a bit "I guess it's similar to how Usagi-chan calls me her uncle, then!" He chuckled at the thought.

Then the food showed up, the server first brought out bowls of miso soup and told them both "The chicken and vegetables are almost ready, we'll take them out as soon as we can, all right?"

The server slipped a small sheet of paper to Kazuo and he nodded after reading it and crammed it into his pocket "Mmm... Miso soup is always good..." he took a small sip of the broth before he went to work on the seaweed and tofu bits in there, he ate as though nothing had happened between the server and him.

Aiko watched Kazuo eat, picking at her own food carefully. She had, of course, noticed the note the server had passed to her lunch date (wait, was this a date?) but was pretending she hadn't. She didn't think it would do her situation any good to start accusing him of things, and anyway he'd mentioned a surprise.

"My mother's name was Kyeko," she blurted, then almost instantly winced when his head snapped up to look at her. Damn, and she'd been so close to getting away without saying more. He'd been fine with the information about her past she'd given him, why, _why_ did she have to go and blurt out her mother's name?!

Kazuo looked up and nodded at her "What a lovely name!" Kazuo then continued eating his food and kept his mouth shut about her mother, he was told not to worry about her, so that's what he did... at least out loud...

Kazuo then noticed the food coming out and he smiled as the surprise was in tow as well. "Excellent... now we may have our full meal..."

Shortly after the food was served to the both of them, a small band came out and set up their instruments in the stage not too far away from their table, the band leader finished setting up everything and said "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming to eat at Shushuya tonight, The first song we'll be playing tonight is a request from Kurosuna no Kazuo dedicated to Aiko Kazumi... please, relax and enjoy your meal, and enjoy the music at the same time."

Kazuo noticed Aiko's huge blush and said to her "Surprise, Aiko-chan... Hope you like it..."

Shortly after, the song "You raise me up" played with a soothing voice singing it, the song flourished as it got deeper into it, he then asked her "Do you like it, Aiko-chan?"

Aiko blushed, smiling shyly, a little embarrassed. Well, at least it hadn't triggered any battle reflexes, and she had to admit it'd been sweet. There was just one thing she was wondering.

"Kazuo-kun, why did you pick that song?"

Kazuo smiled in response to her question "What did you think you did for me after you listened to me....?" He then seemed more relaxed and he said "One day... I hope I can do the same for you, Aiko-chan... even indirectly would be nice..."

"You already have," murmured Aiko without thinking. At any other moment she might have palmed herself in the forehead for saying such a stupid thing, but at the moment she was lightheaded. She was about to ask how he managed to say the sweetest things she'd ever heard and make it sound so damn ordinary, as though it were all common knowledge, but his next words interrupted her.

"Aiko-chan, is it all right if we talk about Kyeko?"

Aiko bit her lip, weighing her options. She could say no, but then he'd told her all about his past, which was admittedly a much harder task for him than her. On the other hand, she could tell him about Kyeko, about Daiki, about the Land of Wings and Atsushi and the war, about her dreams, but that would mean getting him involved. From the start, Aiko had known that Kazuo had his own sob story. The only difference was, hers was still in progress. But he'd told her so much about himself, and he was trying so hard, and the fact that he was trying so hard for her made her breath catch in her throat.

_Breath, _she told herself,_ just breath._

"She . . . was from the Land of Wings, where I was born . . ." she hesitated.

Kazuo then looked at her and said "Aiko-chan."

She looked up at him blushing entirely and he responded "If you don't want to tell me, then you don't have to... but just know that if there are any problems unresolved... I don't mind helping you at all... Loneliness is a curse... Naruto-kun... Kazekage-sama and myself all know this..." He then said "No one can defeat loneliness... and you have no right to feel it anymore..."

Aiko looked back at him, managing this time to meet his eyes. She drew a breath and gathered her courage.

"Before I was born, the feudal lord of the Land of Wings was a man named Daiki. My uncle, my mother's older brother, was his head ninja guard. And my mother . . . she was his mistress."

At first she stumbled over the words, tumbling haltingly from her mouth. But as she spoke, and felt Kazuo listening, it somehow became easier, the words flowing more smoothly. She drew another breath, and continued.

"Daiki already had a son and heir by his wife, so when he found out my mother was pregnant he ordered her to be executed, to prevent me from being born and potentially challenging his son as ruler of the Land of Wings. My uncled, the man I would come to know as my father, Atsushi, helped my mother to escape, and flee the Land of Wings. She gave me my name, Aiko, then disappeared."

Kazuo nodded intently as he listened to her story "I see..."

He then looked down and thought to himself_ Poor girl... I hope her mother's all right...._ he then looked up at her again and asked her "And where are they now...? Atsushi, Daiki, Kyeko, and your little brother...?"

Aiko looked down, "I . . . I don't know, exactly. When I was fourteen, The Land of Wings was conquered in the Great Invasion. Daiki and his wife and son were killed. My uncle helped me to flee, but he stayed behind, and I haven't seen him since. I don't know if he's alive or dead. After Naruto-sama and the Golden Army drove out the invaders, the Region of Wings was overrun by rogue ninja. I haven't been back there. I . . . have never known what became of Kyeko."

Kazuo nodded and then he looked at her with strict determination and said "Aiko-chan... Let's find her... and make sure she's safe... If you would allow me to do this with you... then I would be honored...."


	6. The Game Plan

Author's Note: Hey yall!

Chapter: The Game Plan

"I understand, Naruto... a solid plan... other people say you aren't intelligent, Naruto... but I disagree..."

Naruto smiled wide "Well thanks, Gaara! It's nice to know that someone thinks I'm a smart guy!"

A knock was heard on the door where the meeting was and Naruto said "Come on in!"

The door opened to reveal Mizu and Jiraiya, Mizu stood there silently looking at his dad and pointed at Jiraiya, Naruto nodded and said "Good going, Mizu, go see Mama, she's making food for you right now!"

Mizu gave a small smile and a nod to his dad and walked off, Jiraiya then sighed and said "I tell ya, Naruto, your kid is gonna have to learn to speak to people."

Naruto then said "If he learns from you, I won't recognize him anymore."

Jiraiya's eyes twitched when he heard this and he asked Naruto "All right, all jokes aside, you called me here... so what's going on...?"

Gaara then spoke again "Kazuo caught you earlier today peeping on him and Aiko while they were together..."

Jiraiya gulped out of nervousness and Naruto then spoke "Pervy sage, you went too far! I don't like it when you peep on anyone in this village! I ought a rasengan you right now and let Sasuke use a genjutsu on you!"

Jiraiya then yelled out "And you expect me to go hungry because I can't peep!? What about my research!?"

Naruto responded "Go buy some porn magazines or a video! You're old enough!" Kankuro could barely contain the chuckles from this conversation, and Gaara smiled as well, Naruto and Jiraiya were totally unaware

"Those videos and magazines don't work! That's like telling someone to bite a tree when the apple's on top!"

Naruto then responded "It's better than doing something illegal! And what do you mean 'on top!?' Grandma Tsunade said you're always on the bottom!"

Gaara and Kankuro exploded in uproarious laughter, and Jiraiya's eyes widened some more "That's because Tsunade's a medical ninja to the extreme! She always paralyzes me!"

Naruto responded "She only paralyzes you because she knows you're too weak to give to her any faster!"

Gaara and Kankuro could not stop laughing, Kankuro was even rolling on the floor now.

Kazuo knocked on the door with Aiko right next to him and asked "Are we... interrupting anything... Kazekage-sama...?"

Gaara opened his mouth to answer. He never got the chance. Quick as a flash, Aiko darted across the room and slammed her open palm onto the side of Gaara's face. Before the cork had left the gourd of sand on his back, Aiko was once again standing beside Kazuo.

"That was for messing with me," she stated bluntly, then turned around just as quickly and did the same thing to her companion.

"And that was for thinking you weren't going to get slapped," she finished primly, smoothing her skirt and standing up straight and proud. Naruto and Jiraiya roared with laughter.

Gaara rubbed his face and asked "How did I...?"

Kazuo just gave Gaara a sign that said "Don't retaliate!"

Gaara stayed silent and Kazuo rubbed his own cheek "Sorry, Aiko-chan...."

Naruto then asked "Well, what'd you two come in here for? Is Kazuo asking me if he can marry you already?"

Gaara'a eyes widened at this prospect, that would mean Kazuo's mission was already over! But Kazuo responded after blushing some "No... it's not that... however... Aiko-chan and I do have something to ask of you, Hokage-sama..."

Naruto then said "Let's hear it!"

Jiraiya smiled "Wow! Aiko-chan, huh?! You must like that, huh Kazuo!?"

Kazuo kept his eyesight sharp on Jiraiya and said "Aiko-chan... got another slap ready...?"

"Shut up Pervy Sage," Aiko replied, looking directly at Naruto, "so, will you hear us out, Naruto-sama?"

"Kun," he corrected, "and of course I will."

Kazuo then said "Thank you, Hokage-sama..." Kazuo then took a deep breath and said "Aiko has been receiving messages from her mother Kyeko in her dreams. I would request that you allow her to leave the village with me to go find her."

Naruto then said "Back up, first off, Kazuo you don't need my permission to go on this Mission you need-"

He was interrupted by Gaara who said "He has my permission..."

Naruto then said "Okay then... but Aiko, how do you know your mom is sending you messages, do you know where she is?"

Aiko bit her lip, thinking. "I'm . . . not sure, exactly . . . but I know if I try, I can find her."

Jiraiya then blurted out loud "It sounds to me like these lovebirds wanna be alone somewhere! Not surprising, they were almost at it earlier today!"

"Old toad is cruising for a bruising," growled Aiko, hands balling into fists at her sides.

"You can hit him you know," said Naruto dully.

"Ultimate Bitch Slap no Jutsu!" Aiko screamed.

Jiraiya went crashing through the window.

"Thank you, Naruto-sama."

"Kun."

"Whatever."

Naruto continued "All right, I don't mind if you leave with Kazuo! But there is one condition I want the two of you to do!"

Kazuo then asked "And what might that be?"

Naruto responded "Take Usagi and Mizu with you, Hinata and I agree those two need a better look on what happens outside this village, so it'd be nice if you could take them with you..."

Kazuo then said "Aiko-chan, waddya say?"

Aiko rubbed her temples, laughing softly. "I'm never going to get rid of them as my students, am I?"

Naruto grinned. "Nope! Once you know an Uzumaki we're with you for life!"

Aiko threw up her hands. "Alright! They can come, but I'm not guaranteeing their safety!"

"That's ok, Aiko-sensei!" call Usagi, popping out from under the desk, "we'll be fine!"

Mizu appeared with Hinata "It's for them, too, Kazuo-san..."

Mizu looked up at Aiko and Kazuo and gave another small smile. Kazuo nodded "All right then! Mizu, Usagi, the two of you are to meet us at the front gates of the leaf village tomorrow at 8:00 sharp! Don't be late! Usagi responded "We're expecting you to be late if you pop her cherry, Uncle Kazuo!" Naruto cracked up, and everyone else blushed, with Aiko and Kazuo blushing the deepest.


	7. The Journey Begins

**Devoted2charmed's Author's Note:** Hello faithful readers! And people who just searched for a shikatema lemon and came up with this. KurosunanoKazuo and I have done it again! That is, written a chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed ch6, all none of you, and we hope to hear from more of you again.

**KurosunanoKazuo's Author's Note: **Oh come on, people! I want some reviews on this damn story! If I don't get reviews on this soon I'll go on hiatus on Blue Wing X Red Whirlwind after chapter 6, I mean it! Just review, damn it!

Chapter 7: The Journey Begins

It was time to go, that was the main thought the group that was now heading out had, Kazuo wore his standard set of clothing, he had packed up his own supplies, bedrolls, food, water, etc. That and his "friends" were all over the place... he wouldn't get lost any time soon, and neither would anyone else, even if they had decided to wander off. The sand siblings, Naruto, Hinata, Jiraiya, Matsuri, and Shikamaru were all there to see them off.

Kazuo looked at Gaara and said "Kazekage-sama... I'll complete this mission with speed and efficiency!"

Gaara then responded"You don't have to say that before every mission, Kazuo... I know you'll do fine..."

Kankuro then said, "'Sides, I'm sure speed isn't something you want to go for here, don't you want to spend time with Aiko?"

Kazuo responded "Kankuro-kun... I want to help her find her mother... the sooner we find her... the better for Aiko..."

Temari chuckled some while holding Shikamaru's arm "You're still that same gentle person..." she sighed "Honestly, I liked it better when you were a bit weaker than me so our training sessions ended in you getting worn out..."

Kazuo chuckled some "Unfortunately, Temari-san... I was taught by the best teachers in the Hidden Sand." The sand siblings couldn't help but grin at that remark.

"Goodbye Papa," Usagi said, reaching up to Naruto for a hug, which he bent to give her, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, little rabbit," replied the Hokage, pulling his daughter up into his arms and holding her tightly for a moment. Nearby Hinata knelt down to hold Mizu close, then released him to catch Usagi and place a kiss on the little girl's forehead. Mizu muttered something inaudible to his father, who patted him on the head, ruffling his hair a little.

Aiko stood off to one side, fidgeting awkwardly. She wanted to be off quickly, before . . .

"Goodbye, Aiko-chan." Naruto's strong arms wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her into a tight hug. For a moment she was enveloped in the loving warmth of his embrace, surrounded by his incredible _presence_, the great aura of love and trust that radiated off him, following him wherever he went and clinging to everything he touched.

She fastened her arms around his waist, burying her face in the soft fabric of his coat and letting the scent of warm ramen invade her nose, another wonderful homey thing that clung to Naruto, and she was quite positive she would miss dearly in the days to come.

"I'll miss you, Naruto-kun."

Naruto grinned at the suffix but didn't say anything.

Still, thought Aiko, smiling idly to herself as Usagi bounded ahead, eager to be off even if it meant cutting short their goodbyes, it wasn't all bad. She realized now that Naruto had an ulterior motive for sending Usagi and Mizu with them, as he did for most things. Usagi was a little piece of Naruto, a little piece she could take along with her for now. A little piece that would continue on his light, when the world would have been a darker place after his death.

Hinata tucked a piece of Aiko's hair behind her ear when Naruto released her, grinning. "Be safe, Aiko-chan."

Aiko took Hinata's hand, smiling broadly. "Of course, Hinata-sama, and as always I'll look after Usagi and Mizu."

The tree branch Usagi had been trying to pull herself up onto snapped, dropping her to the ground.

"Or do my best to, anyway." Aiko smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck.

Kazuo then prepared a soft bed of sand for Usagi to land on, so the original landing wouldn't hurt her as much as the ground did "Thanks, Uncle Kazuo!" Usagi shouted over to him.

Kazuo just smiled and turned to Naruto and Hinata "I promise I'll watch over your children, Hokage-sama, Hinata-sama."

Naruto then said "Ah don't worry about a thing! Those two are growing up faster than I thought they would!"

Jiraiya then responded "You'll know all about that once you and Aiko have children for yourselves!"

Kazuo and Aiko blushed entirely and ran up to Jiraiya and uppercutted him, Aiko yelled out

"ULTIMATE BITCH SLAP NO JUTSU!"

Kazuo yelled out "FURY OF THE KIRIYAMA NO JUTSU!" Jiraiya was sent flying... and flying... and flying... until he hit the statue with Naruto's face on it and landed on top of the Hokage tower knocked out. Naruto saw the whole thing and was dying of laughter.

Hinata smiled and then said to Aiko as she hugged her goodbye "I hope you find her, Aiko-chan..."

Aiko then responded "Even if we don't, Hinata-sama... You'll always be the mother I missed out on for all those years..."

Hinata blushed and nodded some, Aiko held her back gently.

Shikamaru then said in Temari's arms "Can we go home now...? I wanna take a nap..."

Temari squeezed his arm tightly and said "We're heading to the training grounds, Shika-chan..."

Matsuri then laughed some as she held Gaara close in her arm "I wonder if Kazuo-san and Aiko-chan will fight each other like Shikamaru and Temari?"

Gaara then said "I doubt it... Kazuo and Aiko aren't looking for training, if anything, this is training for the children more than themselves..."

Kazuo turned to walk and Gaara said "Kazuo!"

Kazuo turned back and asked "Yes, Kazekage-sama?"

Gaara responded "Don't forget your mission... the one I gave you..."

Kazuo responded "Understood, Kazekage-sama!"

"Come on, come on!" Usagi cried, bouncing in the middle of the road, "Let's go already!"

"Don't be so impatient, Usagi-chan," Aiko called, sweeping Mizu along at her side as she rushed to catch up with his sister.

"Impatience is a virtue!" Usagi beamed, hurrying ahead again.

"No its 'patience is a virtue'," Aiko corrected calmly, rolling her eyes.

"Not in my family!" Usagi twinkled. Naruto's laughter followed them a ways down the road.

--Later--

The group was just walking along, with Usagi forging on ahead, when they noticed something strange happening, the woods were reacting strangely as it seemed to all be moving at once, Mizu hid behind Kazuo and Aiko only to see more of them from behind. Thousands of scorpions showed up where Kazuo was, and surrounded the group.

"Kazuo! Hey hey! Kazuo!" called a small voice below him, he looked down and saw her.

"Ah, hello there, Sasa-chan." The small scorpion was no bigger than Gamakichi when he was a kid, and seemed a bit spunky

"Who're these guys? They seem cool!" Kazuo nodded and introduced them all

"Aiko, Mizu, Usagi, meet Sasara of the scorpions, but you can call her Sasa-chan. And Sasa-chan, this is Aiko Kazumi, the adoptive daughter of Naruto Uzumaki, and the other two are Mizu and Usagi Uzumaki, they're the children of Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga."

Aiko looked nervously from Kazuo to the scorpion he had addressed as 'Sasa-chan.' "This is . . . new," she remarked, trying to stay calm and comfort the whimpering Mizu.

Sasa-chan looked over at Aiko and seemed confused, she thens tilted her head "Huh? Are you okay?"

Kazuo sighed and responded "Sasa-chan, she's not used to this sort of thing, don't be offended..."

Sasa-chan nodded, "I gotcha! So watcha doin outside the village, Kazuo?"

Kazuo responded "We're on a mission, if you want to help, then you let us know if someone's getting closer to us, otherwise, stay where you are."

Usagi jumped in protest "But Uncle Kazuo! They're cool! Why can't they stay!?"

Kazuo lightly patted Mizu's shoulder "Because your brother and sensei are freaking out."

Aiko turned slightly pink. "I am not freaking out!" she protested.

Sasa-chan looked up at her and said "Ya sure look like ya are!"

Kazuo looked over at her and had an anime sweatdrop on his forehead, Kazuo sighed "Regardless, Mizu's freaking out, it'd be better if you went on surveillance duty, Sasa-chan."

Mizu was still shaking, hiding behind Aiko and Kazuo. "Kazuo-san," he whispered, barely audible, "are . . . do you . . . are they your friends?"

"'Course they are!" Usagi piped up happily, leaning in to look at Sasa-chan more closely, "Uncle Kazuo has lots of cool friends, don't you Uncle Kazuo?"

Kazuo thought about that for a moment and sighed "Yeah... I know my fair share of weirdos..."

Sasa-chan yelled out "Kazuo! We aren't weird!"

Kazuo shook his head "I wasn't referring to you, Sasa-chan...

Kazuo looked over at Mizu and nodded "Yup! These are the scorpions that took care of me for that full year, Mizu!"

Misu nodded his understanding, but continued to hide behind Aiko.

"Well I'm grateful for that," said Aiko evenly, "but I still think this is a bit . . . much, for right now. "See you later, I suppose, Sasa-san."

"Sasa-chan," Kazuo and said scorpion corrected in unison.

"Right."

Sasa-chan nodded in response "All right guys! you heard em! We're on surveillance duty!" With that, the thousands of scorpions that surrounded them had strategically hidden themselves in the forest.

Kazuo chuckled some "She hasn't changed from the first day I met her..."

Usagi jumped up next to Kazuo "That was cool! Call them again, uncle Kazuo!"

"No!" said Aiko, a little too quickly, "I mean, not so soon, Usagi-chan!"

Mizu nodded vigorously in agreement


	8. Fun at the Inn

**Devoted2charmed's Author's Note:** Thank you everyone for your reviews!

**KurosunanoKazuo's author's Note: ** What she said! Please keep them up! If I can get at least 6 reviews on this fanfic, I won't go on Hiatus for Blue wing x Red Whirlwind! No double reviews! Special thanks to Master Doc! More people should follow your example!

Chapter 8: Fun at the Inn

There was an inn, roughly a day's walk from the village, where it was fairly common for leaf ninja to stay one more night or get a hot meal in a place they could trust. "In fact I wouldn't be surprised if we meet a team coming back, while we're there," Aiko told them as they rounded the bend and the large wooden building came into view, "we can stay here a bit while we decide what to do next. If I try, I know I can get another vision, and that should give us a direction, at least."

"Can't we keep going a while longer?" Usagi whined, "its not even dark yet. We can go a bit farther, and camp while you wait for a dream. I don't mind camping."

"Talk to me about camping when you've spent most of your teen years doing it," Aiko replied, "I'll take a warm bed as often as I can get it."

Kazuo nodded "I agree, not everyone has your energy, Usagi, we need to take a break. And while we're at it, we should set up the sleeping arrangements. Mizu and I will share a room, Usagi, you and Aiko-chan will share another."

Usagi jumped next to Kazuo in protest "But Uncle Kazuo! What about popping Aiko-sensei's cherry!? Didn't Uncle Gaara and Grampa Jiraiya work together to make that happen!?"

Kazuo sighed and rubbed his temples "Usagi, please don't put Kazekage-sama on the same level as that pervert. Kazekage-sama said nothing of the sort, and he has never worked alongside Jiraiya without it being strictly business between the leaf and the sand villages."

Usagi responded "If that's the case, then Grampa Jiraiya and Uncle Gaara worked together to get you to pop her cherry since she's the Golden Hokage's adoptive daughter, and you're the right hand of Uncle Gaara! The leaf and Sand villages both win!"

"Usagi-chan, be quiet," Aiko admonished, forcing one hand onto the little girl's head so she could lean down and whisper in her ear, "And quit with the cherries!"

"Here's an idea," Aiko said, a little louder now, as she straightened up, "we get two rooms with two beds each and not worry about who sleeps where?"

"Perfect!" cried Usagi, bounding forward through the doors of the inn as she reached it ahead of everyone. A split second later however, Usagi shot back outside, face distraught in the overly horrified way only and eight year old can manage on such short notice. "Not perfect!" she cried, "We're leaving! Now!"

"Usagi-chan, what's gotten . . ." Aiko started. Then her question was answered for her as Neji burst from the inn after the child.

"Little rabbit!" he practically yelled, running to catch up with her as she bounded for the group, "what are you doing out here?!"

Kazuo and Mizu blinked as they saw this. Lee and Tenten ran out shortly after "Neji! What are you doing!?" Lee and Tenten got a look at Aiko, Kazuo and Mizu.

Lee cried "DYNAMIC ENTRY!" he gave Neji a head-jarring... literally, kick to the back of the head.

Usagi yelled out excitedly "Hit him again! Hit him again!" Kazuo looked over at Neji and sighed.

He walked over and helped him get back up "Neji-kun, don't despair. Aiko-chan and I are looking after both Usagi and Mizu.

With a confused and surprised face, Neji looked over at Usagi and said "I'm sorry little-"

"NO! You don't call me that! Not Usagi-chan, not little rabbit! You call me Usagi! Nothing else! Gosh, you're worse than Ero-kichi sometimes!"

Tenten shouted out "No he's not!"

"Is too. . ." Usagi mumbled, before Aiko forced her hand down on Usagi's head.

"Usagi-chan," whispered Aiko, leaning down with a slight smirk, "relax. I have a plan."

Usagi grinned evilly back. "What kinda plan, Aiko-sensei?"

"You'll see," Aiko giggled, "Just go with Kazuo-kun and come when I call for Gai-sensei, 'kay?"

Usagi's grin widened, "Okay!"

"You're sure Naruto-sama approved this?" Neji asked one more time, a bit skeptically, of Kazuo.

"Yes, Neji-kun, I had originally intended to bring Aiko-chan and myself, however, Naruto-kun insisted we bring them along."

"Neji-kun, stop pestering him," Tenten chided gently, tugging on his arm, "Come on, let's get a room for ourselves. Lee and Gai-sensei are sharing, so . . ."

"Maybe the children should stay with us," Neji mused.

"No that'll be fine, Neji-sama," Aiko piped up, gliding past Kazuo with Usagi and Mizu in tow. "Kazuo-kun, do me a favor and get us checked in? I need to talk to Neji-sama alone for a minute."

"Is something wrong, Aiko-san?" Neji asked calmly.

"No, but it's about Usagi-chan." Neji didn't need to hear anymore.

Kazuo nodded his consent and Aiko flashed him a bright smile. They went inside, and as Kazuo headed for the check-in desk Aiko guided Neji to the open door of what looked like a small, empty storage room.

"What is it, Aiko-san?" Neji asked, watching her curiously as closed the door behind her.

"Nothing," she said, smiling brightly. Then she attacked. Lunging quickly, she grabbed for his wrists, forcing him to seize her wrists instead to defend himself. He whirled her around, pinning her against the wall.

"Aiko-san! What's . . ."

He didn't get the chance to finish his sentence. At that precise moment, Aiko drew a lungful of air and screamed at the top of her voice, "**Gai-sensei your student is raping meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**!"

Kazuo was there in a heartbeat, one of his iconic daggers on Neji's throat, ready to slice it wide open "I never thought you would have the nerve, Neji..."

Gai charged in immediately after Kazuo did, Gai yelled out "DYNAMIC ENTRY!" and kicked Neji on the side of his head this time around, and since it was such a small room, other random objects landed on top of him as well.

Kazuo went over to Aiko and asked her "Aiko-chan, are you okay? Did he hurt you!? Did he touch you anywhere obscenely!?"

Tenten and Lee showed up, and she protested "Gai-sensei! This was just a trick! Would you ever know Neji to do such a thing!?"

Gai responded "Well, youth is a powerful thing..."

Tenten looked disgusted "Ugh! You're unbelievable! All of you! Why would Neji want Aiko when he has me!? He has never cheated on me once! Ever!"

Tenten walked over to Usagi and gave her a mean look "I'll be sure to tell Naruto about this..." Usagi was a little too busy laughing to care at the moment. Tenten picked up Neji by the collar and dragged him away.

Kazuo didn't know what to believe. He just turned around, refusing to talk to anyone and made the reservations like he meant to, one room for him and Mizu, and another for Usagi and Aiko.

Inside the room during nighttime, Kazuo sighed and asked Mizu "Why does your sister pull stuff like this?"

Mizu, however, was fast asleep, and he felt as though he knew the answer regardless.


	9. That Night

**Devoted2charmed's Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews to everyone who did! Those who didn't, go drop.

**KurosunanoKazuo's Author's note: **What she said! I'm also making an important announcement! I am demanding at least double the reviews on ALL my stories per chapter! Meaning if one story has three chapters, I expect six reviews. Failure to do so by February 14 will result in me going on a 4-month hiatus on Blue Wing x Red Whirlwind. No double reviews per chapter! Happy reading! ^__^

Chapter 9: That Night

Aiko lay in bed, staring worriedly at the ceiling. Usagi was snoring away in the next bed, and at some point not long before midnight a nightmare had driven Mizu into his sister's bed, as they so often did at home. It wasn't the children she was worried about though.

It was Kazuo.

He hadn't said a word to her since she'd hatched her little plan to help Usagi drive off her pestering uncle. He'd booked the rooms and gone straight upstairs. He hadn't even looked at her since asking if she was alright.

Aiko rolled over, burying her face in the cheap fabric of the pillow. She'd only come up with the joke to get Neji off Usagi's back. Aiko of all people knew how overprotective he could get, and now it was pretty much guaranteed that he wouldn't come near them for the rest of the journey, however long their paths ran parallel. She hadn't thought it would upset him.

And was he really upset? Was he angry with her, perhaps for acting childish? She honestly couldn't tell. That was one of the things that made her so agitated around him. She couldn't read him. Most people she could read easily, tell their emotions and anticipate their reaction to almost anything. Kazuo was different. On some level that made her nervous.

Aiko got quietly out of bed and folded a cheap robe over her underclothes. Cursing her own foolishness the whole way she left the two children sleeping soundly and, closing her own room up after herself, padded across the polished wood floor of the hall to the room Kazuo had intended to share with Mizu. Being that Mizu was now snuggling with his big sister, Kazuo would be there alone.

"Kazuo-kun?" she whispered, opening the door a bit and peeking her head inside, "Kazuo-kun, are you awake?"

-Earlier-

Kazuo wasn't upset in the least; he was just entirely confused over what had just happened. He was so scared for Aiko and if it was just a joke, why did she do it? Neji was someone he had developed a mutual respect with. He knew from Mizu that Usagi didn't like him, but there were better solutions to that problem that could've been implemented… he stood there, staring at the moon and didn't bother to notice that Mizu had left, he knew he'd be fine. Mizu was just going to find his sister. Kazuo was pretty jealous of that… he never had a blood-related sibling… but what did Aiko really mean to him? Sure she was cute, but she was also really playful… and immature… and understanding… God how she understood him and cried for him… how he kissed her… he would never regret that… he had felt love he hadn't experienced in a long time… not since…

"Kazuo-kun?" he heard her speak as she opened the door, he turned to face the door and saw her head "Kazuo-kun, are you awake?"

Kazuo nodded as he saw her "Yeah… I'm awake, everything okay?"

She fidgeted a little, then shook her head nervously, "Do you . . . do you mind if we . . . can I ask you something?"

Kazuo nodded "I don't see why not…"

Aiko bit her lip, then padded nervously over to the bed. Kazuo sat up, looking at her with that unreadable expression of his. She swallowed and sat down. "Kazuo-kun, are you . . . are you . . . mad at me?"

He shook his head "No... I'm just really confused, Aiko-chan..." He turned and faced her "Why did you make Neji-kun out to look like that? Or... did he really try something...? And please be honest, Aiko-chan..."

Aiko squirmed. "Well, um . . ." she tried. The words didn't come out. She looked up at him, then down at her hands twisting in her lap. Kazuo watched her struggle for words, blushing cutely in the moonlight streaming in through the window. He felt his heart rate pick up, though he didn't know why.

"I mean . . . I just . . . I just wanted, to help Usagi-chan, that's all." That didn't sound right. "I mean, I figured the best way to make sure Neji stayed away was to make him to embarrassed to come near us." That sounded worse. "Its a little like how I tried to play that joke on you and the Kazekage back at the village." Way worse!

Kazuo sighed and responded "Aiko-chan, Neji-kun and I are on good speaking terms…" Well, he had hoped… after what just happened that would be put in question. "And… I'm stronger than him… so if he ever bothers you again… just let me handle it… ok?"

Aiko's head jerked up to look at him, then nodded rapidly. Her face was red, her eyes were wide and slightly panicked, and she was breathing hard, making her small, well shaped breasts thrust up and down. Kazuo smiled.

"But for the record, Aiko-chan, you're cute when you freak out like that." He didn't give Aiko time to take in those words, he simply leaned forward and kissed her. At first she gasped and tried to pull away, but her took hold of her wrist and held her still. When surprise faded she released a shaky sigh into his mouth and pressed her lips more firmly against his. Her tongue was slow to come and play, and tentative when it did, but her mouth was soft and the taste of her was the same as before, warm and slightly sweet.

"_Aiko!"_

_Aiko jumped, falling backwards onto hard stone. She opened her eyes and saw shadows and dark stone, her nose was immediately assaulted with the smell of sulfur, and a deep chill soaked her skin. Her eyes searched wildly for some scrap of familiarity with which she might orient herself. Kazuo was gone, as was the hotel and the bed and the moonlight. Instead she was in a cellar, a foul smelling room carved into the living earth. Stones lined the upper walls, where grim daylight shone through a barred window which looked out at ground level onto the street, a winged tower just visible some distance away. The floor was dirty and littered with cobbles and bits of broken chains. _

_Before her knelt Kyeko._

_Short dark hair hung greasy and unkempt around her small shoulders. Tan skin had turned pale from a long time in darkness. Watery brown eyes wide with panic._

"_Aiko look out!"_

"Aiko-chan, Aiko-chan, what is it, what's wrong?!"

Aiko's eyes snapped open. Kazuo was kneeling by the bed, holding her in his arms and shaking her gently. His eyes were wide and concerned as softly called her name.

"Aiko-chan, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she murmured, trying to clear her head, "I . . . I think, my mother just contacted me."

"You had a dream? Now?" Kazuo asked, blinking confusedly.

Aiko nodded. "Yeah, and now I know where we're going. I saw a tower in my vision. One I've seen before."

"Where is it?" Kazuo asked.

"In the Land of Wings."


End file.
